The Owl Job
"The Owl Job" is the fourth episode of Fast & Furious: Spy Racers. It was released on Netflix on December 26, 2019. Synopsis While Tony works with Layla and Shashi to steal codes from a Russian businessman, Ms. Nowhere sends the others to snoop around Shashi's mansion. Plot Layla Gray pays Tony Toretto a visit at his warehouse and notifies him that Shashi Dhar wishes to meet up with him at the other end of town. Tony wonders why Layla drove all the way to the warehouse to personally deliver the message rather than simply calling him, but realizes she did it as it was an opportunity for the two of them to race one another across town. The race ends with Layla narrowly winning, much to Tony's disappointment. Shashi informs the pair that a Russian oligarch and high-end arms dealer named Sudarikov possesses certain codes which he wishes to buy, although Sudarikov refuses to sell it to him. As a result, Shashi wishes for Tony and Layla to work together and steal the codes from Sudarikov's apartment. Tony prepares to return to the warehouse and prepare his crew, only for Shashi to state that his crew wouldn't be involved and that the mission would involve just him and Layla. As Tony drives away, Layla inquires why she must work alone with Tony, citing that she has done many solo missions before and does not need him, and Shashi explains that he is doing so that she may gauge whether Tony is someone he can trust or not. Tony returns to the warehouse and informs his crew, as well as Ms. Nowhere and Gary, about Shashi's mission, and mentions that as Shashi would not be home, they could infiltrate his mansion and search for the 'keys' he has been stealing. However, Nowhere notices that Frostee Benson is missing and inquires into his whereabouts. Frostee is at his family restaurant, Salchias, working on a medallion that will allow him to wirelessly access his computer, while also possessing laser functions. His sister, Sissy Benson, calls him weird and explains to their mothers, Wanda Benson and Tiffany Benson, that she had told him that he was supposed to be working. Frostee attempts to explain that he requires precision for his inventions and that the restaurant could cut the workload by half if they utilized his tech, although Wanda points out that the last time they attempted to do so, their refrigerator got cut in half. At that moment, Ms. Nowhere and two government men walk in asking to see Frostee. Nowhere explains to Wanda and Tiffany that she is from a prestigious science camp that has accepted Frostee's application to join and that they would be taking him away and therefore they would not be seeing much of him; Sissy then triggers a laser in the medallion and burns a hole in their roof, prompting Tiffany and Wanda to tell Nowhere that she could take Frostee. Frostee, Cisco Renaldo, and Echo break into Shashi's mansion as Nowhere uses a government weather machine to create an artificial earthquake, causing the security cameras around Shashi's house to reboot; Frostee hacks into the feed as this happens and loops the previous feed, so that Rusty, the security guard, believes he is seeing a live footage of no one in the house, allowing Cisco, Echo, and Frostee to explore the house freely. Cisco starts helping himself to Shashi's froyo machine while Frostee admires a shark hologram. As Echo attempts to get them to focus, she notices an authentic Ang Chen artwork, but also notices that there is something off about it, discovering a button to reveal a secret passage behind it. Frostee uses his medallion to hack into the system and allow them access, although not before accidentally firing a laser and burning a hole in the roof. Shashi drives up to Sudarikov in his Macallister Motors Superfin, informing Sudarikov that it is a rare, one of a kind car. Shashi allows Sudarikov to take the car for a spin, sitting in the passenger seat, as Layla and Tony infiltrate the building through the elevator shaft. Inside Sudarikov's apartment, Tony notices an owl with a jeweled necklace, and begins to tell Layla about how his aunt nearly got her house burned down after a ribs incident but how Dominic Toretto had rushed into the blaze to save her pet bird. Layla asks Tony why he talks so much but iterates that a bird is not a pet while a dog is, prompting Tony to ask her what kind of dog she had. Layla asks Tony if he's stalking her and asks him why he wants to know, and he replies that she is paranoid and that he is just trying to get to know her better as Layla explains that she is a lone wolf, criminal type. The pair then head to Sudarikov's computers, as Layla tries to see whether Sudarikov's computers have any high-level encryption in place that would suggest the codes are located there. Back at Shashi's mansion, Cisco, Echo, and Frostee spot multiple cars, which they are all impressed with, although Nowhere communicates with them and tells them to focus on finding the 'keys'. The trio begin looking for USBs or hard drives, and Frostee, noticing a crystal, suggests that perhaps the crystal contains the keys, revealing that crystals can hold a lot of data nowadays. Tony, who is connected to them through his earpiece, realizes that the jewel the owl had on its necklace is a data crystal and decides they should go back for it. However, Sudarikov finishes his drive, having used a harpoon to hook onto a police car and having sped away from a police chase. Shashi offers to trade Sudarikov the car for the codes, although Sudarikov notifies Shashi that he only led Shashi on so that he could drive his car and that he would not sell the codes. As Sudarikov begins to return to his apartment, Shashi informs Layla and Tony to abort their mission and escape. While Layla prepares to escape, Tony takes one of her diamond earrings and returns to where the owl is, swapping its data crystal with the diamond earring. As Sudarikov enters the apartment, Tony hides out on the balcony, although the owl, named Sova, indicates to Sudarikov that it wishes to go to the balcony. This prompts Tony to go over the balcony, although he begins to lose his grip. Sova begins defecating on him, although Layla shows up, rappelling on the side of the building. She offers Tony her hand, although Tony falls from the balcony, prompting her to jump after him and catch him. As he thanks her for saving him, he asks where Shashi is, and Layla responds that he went back home. Layla also tells Tony what kind of dog she had, and the two bond a little. Tony then alerts the rest of his crew that Shashi is on his way back and tells them to get out of there. In order to stall him, he calls Shashi and invites him to come out and celebrate with them, confirming that they retrieved the codes, although he gives the sole credit to Layla. Shashi is enthusiastic about the victory and is unaware as Cisco, Echo, and Frostee sneak out of his house. Back at the warehouse, Ms. Nowhere tells the crew that their mission wasn't an entire failure as stealing the codes from Sudarikov prevented him from selling them in exchange for weapons of mass destruction. Relaxing in his mansion, Shashi calls Layla and asks her what she thinks of Tony, and Layla replies that Tony is solid and that she trusts him. Ending the call, Shashi notices a laser burn on the roof and realizes that someone has been here. Spotting the security cameras in the room, he asks Rusty, his security guard, to access the footage and send it to him. Cast *Tyler Posey as Tony Toretto *Charlet Chung as Margaret "Echo" Pearl *Jorge Diaz as Cisco Renaldo *Camille Ramsey as Layla Gray *Luke Youngblood as Frostee Benson *Kimberly Brooks as Wanda Benson *Manish Dayal as Shashi Dhar *Similce Diesel as Sissy Benson *Renée Elise Goldsberry as Ms. Nowhere *Fred Tatasciore as Sudarikov / Rusty *Secunda Wood as Tiffany Benson Gallery Fast-and-furious-spy-racers-frostee-sissy.jpg Tony Toretto (The Owl Job).jpg Sudarikov & Owl.png Sudarikov's Owl.png References Category:Episodes Category:Fast & Furious: Spy Racers episodes